Talk:Season One
Does anyone know how many episodes of this show CBS ordered to be filmed? The episode list only goes to 13 thus far, but I don't know if they are filming more episodes. If I know the number, perhaps I can extend the list to make it easier for future edits.Suceress (talk) 08:21, February 10, 2016 (UTC) : Just 13, same as Suspect Behavior.Eljuma (talk) 15:08, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Wow are they going to air the episodes out of order or just burn the series like crazy? Either is a terrible decision.Eljuma (talk) 22:46, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :Whatever the reason is, looks like they're going to air out-of-order except the premiere. As a matter of fact, the premiere was pushed back 2 weeks because they wanted to burn the last episodes of CSI:Cyber out of their timeslot, because that one has been assigned to Elementary. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:44, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Release date language tense + summary enhancement Hello, fellow editors. It appears that the opening paragraph regards the premiere date still in the future tense, as if the first ephasyet to premiere. I tried to change the language tense to denote that the premiere has already been shown, but my edit was reverted. I'd also like to ask if anyone else agrees with User:Unsub-Zero about the fact that my summary for 108. The Lonely Heart is too specific? It is barely two multi-clause sentences. I believe the previous version of the summary was too vague; not specific enough... can we reach a consensus on these matters? Much appreciated, B.F. SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 02:05, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :Regarding the second part, I undid it because there's no promotional summaries that indicate Americans are being murdered in France. Just because the summary says the unsub is targeting them doesn't mean he/she is targeting them for murder. He/she could be abducting them for human trafficking or something. If you have a reliable source that clearly says the unsub is murdering Americans, then share it with us. Also, the last part about bringing the unsub to justice sounds pretty emotional and it's best to keep the summaries objective. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:27, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, I can appreciate your perespective when you put it that way, I re-checked all versions of the press release and you are correct. I made an error in that i could've sworn it said somewhere the unsub was "killing" americans who lived there... So, I used the verb "murdered" because as a synonym it makes the summary more unique. I now know that all summaries use the participle "targeting", therefore you are right in that respect. I just don't want it to be TOO brief and vague, considering the summary for 101 "The Harmful One" is four lines long, as apposed to the 2-line long summaries for 107 "Denial" and 108 "The Lonely Heart". Glad the opening paragraph has been upgraded to simple past/present perfect tense, regarding the premiere. Agreed to stay objective, but more elaboration is SOMETIMES better than less. SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 02:50, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :::These summaries are sometimes briefly and vaguely worded that way to prevent SPOILERS. Elaboration is good, but there is a limit of what we can elaborate before we risk spoiling details of the episode (which the character articles can perfectly do). It's especially not good to elaborate BEFORE the episode even airs, because we don't even know what happens in it. As for the tense thing in the Season One article, that may have been undone by me on accident while reverting your expanded summary and I never noticed. Of course, that part was correct; you can't have a future tense when the show already premiered. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:55, March 19, 2016 (UTC)